El origen de los monstruos
by bluesz
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles acerca de conversaciones y momentos entre Jamie y Bu.
1. Miedo

**Desde hace tiempo tengo esta idea. Tengo muchos pedazos de la historia, pero no una "historia" en sí, por lo tanto lo subiré tal como pedazos. Desconozco sí alguien lo llegue a leer, pero tratare de seguir subiendo.**

* * *

Ella fruncía el ceño indignada.

\- ¿Tú le tienes miedo a la obscuridad? -

Jamie la miro sorprendido.

Antes de responder, se detuvo. No quería parecer un cobarde, pero sabía que Bu se daría cuenta si mentía, porque era Bu a la quien mentiría y además era él el que mentía. Además de su escaza habilidad para mentir, ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

Continuo caminando, acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Bu, que aunque iba lento no se había parado a esperarlo.

-Dejé de temerle hace un par de años… pero creo que supere el miedo completamente el año pasado-. Gracias, Coco. - ¿Y tú? –

Bu caminaba lentamente intentando mover con sus tennis morados lo que parecía un escarabajo en el suelo. No se molesto en volterlo a ver antes de contestar.

-No desde que tengo tres. Es que, ¿por qué debo temerle a la obscuridad?

Jamie se detuvo, otra vez, y la observo curioso. Pensó su respuesta por unos segundos.

-No es temerle a la obscuridad, supongo-. Jamie intento explicar. – Es más… temerle a lo que hay en la obscuridad-

Otra vez, gracias, Coco.

Sin embargo, Bu esta vez si se digno a verlo y parecía más fastidiada por su respuesta. Ambos ya habían parado su camino y se miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué debo temerle a lo que hay en la obscuridad? ¿Qué hay de malo en las criaturas que hay lejos de la luz?

-Bueno, normalmente, uno teme porque les desconoce, ¿no? Es lo que somos incapaces de ver y, por ende, de entender.

-Pero, ¿entonces no tendríamos que solo adentrarnos en la obscuridad para darnos cuenta de lo que hay? ¿Cómo estamos seguros que lo que hay en la obscuridad debe temerse? ¿Qué eso es realmente malo?

Jamie pensó en el Coco. En su figura rodeada de sombras en medio de una cueva subterránea muy por debajo de los restos de lo que una vez fue una cama (tal como había descrito Jack) y en el eco de su escalofriante risa.

Nunca se le ocurrió cuestionarse porque Bu no había pensado en la posibilidad de que no hubiera nada en la obscuridad.

-Entonces, ¿debemos hacernos amigos de los monstruos que se ocultan bajo la cama y de los monstruos que se esconden en el closet? - Pregunto en broma Jamie.

Bu lo miro y sonrió muy segura, como si hubiera escuchado una buena broma. Jamie estaba seguro que no era la suya.

\- ¿Por qué no? Estoy segura son muy amigables.

Jamie imagino un Coco sonriendo dulcemente, siendo amable con los Guardianes, pidiéndole disculpas a todos los niños del mundo por haberlos hecho tener pesadillas y ofreciéndoles dulces.

La imagen le dio escalofríos.


	2. Máscaras

Un día Bu le pregunto si quería que le hiciera una máscara.

Jamie alejo la mirada del libro de matemáticas con el que había estado trabajando sentado en el parque. Bu estaba a su lado trabajando con un libro de Química, mientras intentaba ayudar a Jamie. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar un año más arriba que él, Jamie se había dado cuenta que él tenía más conocimientos de algebra que Bu después de un par de preguntas que habían empezado a cesar gracias a recibir respuestas no del todo útiles de la niña. A pesar de eso, le agradaba su compañía.

\- ¿Una máscara de monstruo? –Repitió Jamie intentando aclarar sí había escuchado bien.

-No, de conejo. ¡Claro que de un monstruo! – Bufo Bu.

Ja. Bu bufo. Rayos, el humor de Jack empezaba a pegársele.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Fuiste asustado por una de mis mejores mascaras de criaturas tenebrosas -. Explico orgullosa Bu.

Jamie frunció el ceño confundido.

\- ¿Por qué quería una máscara de monstruo? –

Bu lo miro incrédula.

\- Para Navidad-. Sarcasmo. Jamie no pudo evitar empezaba a notar que Bu estaba siendo muy sarcástica hoy.

Jamie tampoco pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse recibir a Santa Claus con una máscara de hombre lobo en vísperas de Navidad.

\- Creo que Sophie te tomaría la palabra en lo de la máscara de conejo.

Esta vez ambos rieron.

(Una semana después Sophie recibió una máscara de conejo blanco. Bonita desde el punto de vista de la niña de 4, pero algo perturbadora para Jamie con su sonrisa plástica, sus mejillas rosadas pintadas y unos enormes ojos rojos. Bu le juró que había intentado que no diera miedo, pero él estaba un poco preocupado por la visión de Bu de "lo que no da miedo".)

 **Originalmente Bu tendría dos o tres años mas que Jamie, sin embargo me pareció que sería demasiado la diferencia. Pueden suponer que Jamie entro joven, o que Bu se vio afectada por los diferentes niveles educativos en las regiones en las que tal vez estuvo viviendo.**

 **Si, mi versión de Bu es buena en manualidades, especialmente hacer máscaras.**


	3. Festividades

-Me gusta el invierno.

Ya casi era la época de nevadas y Jamie estaba emocionado: eso significaba que pronto los volvería a visitar Jack. Sin embargo, todavía no había encontrado la forma para introducir a "su amigo imaginario" (como los padres de él y sus amigos empezaron a llamar a Jack después de que alguno de ellos los escuchara hablando de "Frost" y lo comparara con el extraño muñeco de nieve que salía a veces en esas viejas películas navideñas) a Bu. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en preguntarle si todavía era una creyente. De hecho, por allí pudo haber empezado. O preguntándole a Santa Claus si la luz de Bu estaba en el globo. Rayos.

Bu, que estaba ocupada agregando los últimos detalles a una máscara de elfo gruñon con muchos granos, lo volteo a ver extrañada, probablemente cuestionándose el comentario tan inesperado. Sin embargo, ella solo se encogió de hombros y continúo pincelando.

-Yo prefiero el otoño.

Se hizo el silencio.

¡La conversación no iba como Jamie esperaba!

\- ¿No te gusta la Navidad y todo el aire festivo de la época? –Pregunto Jamie intentando sonar casual e inocente.

Bu ignoro su fallido intento de parecerlo, demasiado centrada en agregar sellador en las fisuras de los ojos de la máscara.

\- Me gusta la navidad como a cualquier otro niño que le gusta que le regalen juguetes – respondió distraídamente Bu -, pero no lo relaciono tanto con el invierno. Lo veo más por las fechas, creo. Además, me gusta más el Halloween.

Ojalá que no la escuchara Santa Claus nunca. O el Conejo de Pascua.

-Entonces, ¿por eso te gusta del otoño?

Antes de contestar, Bu aparto el pincel de la máscara para meterlo en el bote de sellador y aplicar más en la superficie de la frente.

\- Bueno, por eso y porque terminaba el verano y empezaban temperaturas más agradables –sonrió Bu con nostalgia, probablemente recordando su antigua ciudad, y después frunció el ceño -, sin embargo, no creo que eso se aplique aquí. Ya hace frio y apenas está iniciando la temporada otoñal.

Alejo la máscara para ver sí le faltaban más detalles a los que untar. Pero pareció satisfecha por su trabajo, porque solo bajo la máscara y se volvió a ver a Jamie.

\- También me gusta que las noches parecen duran más.

Jamie la miro extrañado.

\- ¿Más tiempo para dormir?

Bu solo sonrió.

\- Más tiempo para estar despierta en la noche.

 **Por fin estoy de vacaciones pero sigo sin tener tiempo para hacer nada. A pesar de eso y este capitulo, personalmente, a mi me gustan las épocas navideñas. También prefiero la noche a el día.**


End file.
